Childlike Antics
by LittleAlbatross
Summary: SPOILERS. Jake is in for a big surprise when someone is done waiting for him to make up his mind and make the first move...


**AN: Ok, I caved. I wrote a Twilight Fic. I mean who can resist Jake and Nessie? I certainly can't and I'm a bit jealous Renesmee(despite her stupid named) gets Jacob. I wanted him. A lot.**

**Childlike Antics**

I heard him coming minutes before he made it to my perch on the boulder. I'd it taken from beside the stream and moved it to this spot—our spot. We'd claimed this place as our own when we'd learned we were far enough away that it became difficult for my dad to hear our thoughts, but he could still physically hear me cry out should I ever be in danger…Uncle Emmett told me he could also hear if we were having too much fun. Dad gave him that look he started giving Jake a year and a half ago when I'd reached "puberty". Only recently had he grudgingly agreed to allow us our space. I think the women in my life probably had something to do with that.

Right now I didn't really care because I didn't think Jacob would ever act on the fact we'd been given our "space."

I sighed and turned toward the sound of his approach but froze when I heard Jake say "don't." I guess I'd been so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't heard his four paws turn into two human feet. I waited while he dressed himself, but I was tempted to turn around just to catch him in the act and put him on the spot—force him to act if you will.

I didn't turn when he sat down next to me.

"Hey kid. What's up?" he questioned, sensing my melancholy mood.

I looked at him and gave him an obviously fake smile, just to annoy him.

"Nothing," I replied, then looked belligerently away so as not to be distracted by the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Liar," he said, nudging my shoulder with his own. I could feel his slightly cooler body temperature through my thin t-shirt but shivered from the contact for an all together different reason.

"You cold?" he asked wrapping his arms around me and rapidly rubbing to provide warmth. I could see the worry in his eyes and instantly softened. I scooted closer and leaned my head under his chin, while wrapping my arms around his waist.

"No," I replied sighing and snuggling closer to him.

"Not physically, just emotionally, eh?" he joked, taking one of his hands from around me to lift my chin and look into my eyes.

We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever—brown on brown—until I just couldn't take it anymore. I'd been waiting for far too long for him to come around so I figured I'd have to make the first move. So much for imprinting…

Jacob had no chance of stopping me when I could move as fast as a vampire. My lips were on his before he could move. I'd meant for it to be a quick peck, and then maybe I'd run away—leaving him behind on the rock confused.

I wasn't prepared for how quickly my vampire reflexes caught me off guard as well…or maybe it had nothing to do with being half vampire. Either way, I was kissing the crap out of Jacob Black, and he was letting me.

My hands wandered up his chest and around his neck—tangling themselves in his shaggy black hair and pulling him impossibly closer to me. I felt his strong arms tighten around my small body and his large hand slide up my back and latch itself onto the back of my head pushing our mouths closer together. Our lips were doing an intricate dance with each other. They'd never practiced but they seemed to know all the right steps. I felt his tongue shoot out and brush my lip—teasing me. I echoed his action and my behaviour elicited a growl from deep in his throat, which I also mimicked somewhat miserably. This caused him to chuckle and I could feel his smile against my lips.

"Jacob…" I whispered then pressed my lips back to his own, this time showing him with my "gift" just how long I'd been waiting for this moment. I'd started feeling this way when I was around "thirteen" years old. Technically I'd been five.

I heard and felt Jacob gasp and push me away. It took me a moment to come to my senses again, but when I did I saw the confusion and guilt in his eyes.

"You're still a child…" he muttered under his breath, holding me away from his body by my forearms, trying to maintain as little physical contact as possible. This made me mad.

I slapped him and with the slap delivered a vivid memory of our previous activity spiced up with a bit of my own imagination.

He jumped away from me and backed into a tree behind us. His eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if he was moaning in pleasure or pain from the memory. I took advantage of his blind moment and gracefully leapt over the space between us and pinned him to the large tree—one hand on either side of his head. It was quite the feat since he's significantly taller, but when he opened his eyes, there I was glaring into them.

He looked at me helplessly then broke eye contact to stare off at some non-existent distraction to his right. Oh, he was going to be sorry he still thought of me as a child…

I removed my hands from the tree and placed them on his chest, tracing patterns against his bare skin. I could feel the goosebumps my actions produced with my sensitive hands.

All the while I stared him down while he refused to make eye contact. I leaned forward and started placing kisses on his throat leading up to his jaw, when he whimpered I smiled into his skin and placed a gentle nibble on his ear lobe.

"Nessie…" he moaned. I knew I'd won.

I abruptly pushed away from him, leaving him leaning against the tree for support and completely confused.

"I am not a child," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, you are going to be the death of me," Jake laughed while running a hand through his hair that I had quite successfully disheveled in my little ploy, "That or your father will when he reads my thoughts tonight…"

He started to move towards me to reclaim what was rightfully his, but I'd have none of that.

I stepped back from him and said, "I'm not a child, but I can act like one." I stuck my tongue out at him and took off into the forest laughing. When I heard his laughter behind me I was certain he was following, so I slowed down a bit. I'd let him catch me. This time.

**The End. Hope you liked it. Enough to review. :D**


End file.
